One Time Only
by Comfy Chair
Summary: Set after episode 9. Callie stays behind to comfort Brandon after he declines to travel to the hospital with the rest of his family. Bottled up emotions on both sides leads to one forbidden, but beautiful day.


**A/N: This carries on from episode 1.09 **

**One Time Only**

Callie lay alongside Brandon, her head resting on his bare chest, his right arm wrapped round her in a protective way – whether for her benefit or his own, she couldn't tell. It felt good whichever. She felt scared at what they had just done – the one forbidden act in this Paradise of a home, yet she was happier than she had been for a long while.

The day was still young and could still end well or badly. It had certainly started on an off note.

**Two hours earlier**

The whole family gathered by the front door in readiness to travel to the hospital. Lena surveyed her children and Callie and Jude. Stef's absence was tangible and she had never felt more lonely than she did now, despite the crowd standing around her. Brandon looked pensive. She knew something had occurred between him and the twins the day before, but had purposely not pried; they were all near-adults and she wanted them to at least initially try to sort out their problems themselves before she weighed in. Besides, she did not have the strength to act as mediator. She glanced at Callie and Jude. They definitely had issues, but were one self sufficient, self-support mechanism honed over the years to near perfection. She could have hugged them right there.

Brandon confirmed her earlier thoughts. "I think I will stay this one out," he uttered standing to the rear of the group. "I'll visit later in the day."

"If that's what you want," Lena conceded without argument. She noticed Mariana lower her head and Jesus put his arm round his sister. Callie and Jude stood separate, although Callie had a concerned look on her face – perhaps she had witnessed the issue between her children. She would like to ask her, but was not going to pressure her into revealing any confidences; there had to be trust between all parties.

Everyone except Brandon left the house. Callie paused on the veranda. "Lena," she called out to the older woman, who had already reached the car, such was her desired haste to see her partner. Lena turned round. "I'll stay with Brandon...make sure he is OK."

Again, Lena wanted to hug her.

Callie re-entered the house. Brandon was about to climb the stairs, but turned round when he heard the door open. "I am sure you have a sad Jacob family story to fit this scenario, but I'd rather not hear it, if you don't mind," he uttered ungraciously. He turned round again and walked up the stairs.

"Don't be an ass," Callie retorted. His remark had hurt her feelings, but she felt sorry for him. The overriding emotion, however, was disappointment. He was being selfish – immature. She hated to see him this way; in distress and emotionally beaten.

Callie looked out of the hall window as the family car pulled away from the kerb. She glimpsed her brother sitting on the back seat with Jesus and Mariana. He looked as though he belonged. He always seemed at ease with everyone, unlike herself. Callie couldn't get the fact they were only temporary residents out of her head. She couldn't relax when Brandon was in the same room. He was whittling away at her defences – long built up over the years of indifference and disappointment, disillusionment and heartache.

She ascended the stairs.

Callie found Brandon standing still in his room facing the doorway. As she entered the room she flinched back as though she had collided with his sad eyes; he was a picture of a little boy lost.

"Oh, Callie, I don't know what to do!" He cried.

Callie's heart ached for her White Knight - the person who, on her very first day, had helped her rescue Jude; who had been the first person she had opened up to about Liam. His perfect world had been tarnished. Callie had learnt over the years that the world was a blessing and a beast – everyday. Brandon's lesson had been too steep a learning curve and it was breaking him.

She walked up to him, laid a hand on his cheek. He leant into her caress. She wrapped her arms round him and he wept freely. He could have been Jude for the intensity of the breakdown.

After several seconds Callie released her embrace. She looked up at Brandon. His expression was lost and remote. She gently wiped a last lone tear from his cheek. He brushed a wayward lock of her hair. He then risked a kiss and Callie willingly accepted it and returned the gesture passionately.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Callie lay alongside Brandon, her head resting on his bare chest, his right arm wrapped round her in a protective way.

"This can be a one-time-only thing," she voiced calmly. She sat up and looked down at her dream made manifest. "We both needed this...after the events of the last couple of days, but it can't happen again."

Brandon's mood changed. "Needed?" He queried dangerously. "Was I so far gone...so pathetic?"

"Yes." Callie did not mean to be cruel and it had certainly not been 'pity' sex. Right now, she would have dearly loved to indulge in a more romantic version of pillow talk, but she wanted him to break out of his pit of depression – see reason. "You came this close to hitting Jesus yesterday," she held her thumb and forefinger an inch apart in emphasis. "And you broke little Mariana's heart." Brandon looked away. "You're her big brother, yet you shattered her into hundred pieces."

"I know!" Brandon was distraught. "I love her so much – want to protect her...and be the brother Jesus deserves."

"You can still be both and they know it already anyway."

Brandon stared up at Callie; his world-weary, world-wise beautiful obsession. He sat up and faced her, his expression a picture of self-disappointment. Callie was confused. "I never wanted to fail you either," he said sadly. "After everything you have endured in your life, after..."

Callie guessed where he was heading. "You can say his name," she gifted.

"After what Liam did to you...I am so sorry I made you feel like you had to...comfort me."

Callie could have cried at the unnecessary distress Brandon was inflicting on himself. She wanted to rejoice at the concern he was showing – something she had never experienced before. "My dear, sweet White Knight," she cradled his face. "We have **both** wanted this to happen for so long. You have since you saw me in that ridiculous red dress."

He smiled. "And you?" He asked.

"Me?...from only my second night here, when you helped me rescue Jude." She looked intently at her brother's saviour, her own tears forming. "What you did that night was...wonderful. I have no words...nothing that I can do or say that will ever express fully my gratitude."

"Sssh," Brandon placed a hand over her lips. "I would do the same again without hesitation."

"That makes it all the more special."

They both lay back down alongside each other.

"You were stunningly beautiful in that red dress," Brandon said after a minute of silence between them.

"Damn right I was," Callie smiled in total agreement.

"You're beautiful now."

Callie laughed. "I'm naked, Brandon, so I should hope so."

The necessary truth had to be broached again, however. Callie broke the reverie. "I meant what I said before...This day must never be repeated."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Yes it does, Brandon." She sat up and looked down at him again. "I took a huge risk to Jude's future, his happiness today...willingly admittedly, but a risk all the same. It mustn't happen again."

Brandon sat up and rested one hand on Callie's arm. "What about your own happiness? Must you always come second?"

"Oh, Brandon, you're so much your mother's son right now. I'm not playing a martyr. At worst I am just postponing my life. When Jude is old enough to look after himself, to enter the world and all its wonders, I will still have my whole life ahead of me. Believe me, I fully intend to live it to the full – see Paris and swim with dolphins. Right now I am content to concentrate on Jude's happiness. Seeing him happy is like bathing in the sun."

Brandon was mesmerised. "You're a remarkable person, you know that, don't you?"

"Oh, I shouldn't put me on a pedal stool just yet. Not until you have known me a bit longer." She smiled.

"Mind you," Brandon added. "I don't think there are any dolphins in Paris."

Callie slapped him on the back. "Smart arse."

They both lay back down on the bed.

"Um, Brandon," Callie broke the silence after a few minutes. "You know I said this day must be a one time only event?"

"Uh huh."

"Well... the day isn't over yet," she continued. Brandon sat up and looked down at her confused. "Think about it," Callie said. "It'll come to you eventually." Understanding suddenly lit up Brandon's eyes like a light bulb. "And there it is," she smiled.

Brandon smiled in turn and wrapped her in his arms and they resumed where they had left off earlier.

End.


End file.
